Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am
President Taylor urges Dalia Hassan to take up her dead husband's mantle, and enlists disgraced former President Charles Logan to investigate the Russians' withdrawal from the peace accords. Brian Hastings is removed as director of CTU New York, leaving a nervous Chloe O'Brian to take command. After a long night, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker consummate their growing attraction, unaware that someone is plotting to kill them. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' meets with Russian foreign minister Novakovich, and begins to suspect Russia might not want the peace treaty to happen. *At CTU New York, Renee Walker asks for Chloe's help to identify who is helping Samir Mehran on the inside. Dana Walsh attempts to escape but is stopped by Cole Ortiz. Under interrogation, she reveals that the terrorists will make President Hassan read a statement on camera and then execute him. *'President Omar Hassan' is tortured and called a traitor by Samir Mehran who plans to execute him. *'Jack Bauer' attempts to rescue President Hassan, but arrives too late. He holds Omar's lifeless body. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. 08:01:50 President Allison Taylor stands at the window, looking somber, when a call from Jack Bauer is patched through to her office. The former agent apologizes for failing her, explaining that President Hassan was dead before he and his team arrived. She tells him not to put the responsibility on himself, as Hassan was the one who chose to turn himself over. Jack urges her to continue the peace accords, but Taylor reveals that she does not see another option but to cancel the summit; with Hassan dead, the hardliners in the IRK will step in and reverse all the progress that she and Hassan made towards a lasting treaty. In the hallway, an EMT briefs Cole Ortiz on Samir Mehran's status: he has taken a round to the shoulder and another to the abdomen, but is expected to pull through and recover. Cole orders them to transport him to CTU Medical for questioning. While the first tech leaves to arrange transport, the other checks that nobody is looking, then furtively injects Samir in the neck with an unknown compound. He then heads down the stairs, passing by Renee Walker, who looks back at him in vague recognition. Renee joins Jack in the apartment, and assures him that he did everything he could to save Hassan. She says they'll probably need to go back to CTU for debriefing, but Jack says there's no point: the fuel rods have been recovered, the peace conference is over. Jack goes outside and tells Cole that he's handing complete authority for Samir's transfer and interrogation; he and Renee are going home. Cole warns that Hastings will want a report from both of them, but Jack replies that he'll knows where to find them. Cole apologizes that the situation turned out this way; Jack shakes his hand, saying that he's a good agent, then heads downstairs to pack up his kit. Tim Woods enters the President's office to report that the delegates are assembled in the lounge as she asked. Reluctantly, she prepares to make the announcement, wanting to get it over with. In the lounge, the delegates watch a breaking news report on Hassan's death. Mikhail Novakovich observes Minister Jamot on his way out, and extends Russia's deepest sympathy for the terrible tragedy that has just occurred. However, he also notes that Jamot himself must have mixed feelings about Hassan's death; he himself was arrested and interrogated during Hassan's purge of suspected dissidents late last night. Jamot replies that the President was under stress and lost his way, but Jamot never stopped believing in what he stood for. He excuses himself to tend to an urgent matter. Outside, Jamot approaches the President and asks to speak to her in private. He knows that she plans to announce the end of the summit, but he believes there may be a way to prevent that from happening. Taylor asks Woods to give her a moment and takes Jamot to a conference room to hear him out. 08:07:12 Novakovich receives a call from the second EMT, a Russian named Pavel who informs him that the last of Samir Mehran's associates are dead, and he just finished eliminating Mehran himself. Novakovich is relieved that there are no outstanding ties between Samir and the Russians, but Pavel warns of another problem: at the tenement he saw a woman who seemed to recognize him, one whom he remembers meeting with Vladimir Laitanan six years ago when they used him to smuggle military weapons out of the country. Pavel says she is in a taxicab a few cars ahead of him with Jack Bauer, whose name Novakovich recognizes. Since they aren't heading for CTU, Novakovich warns against taking out Renee, saying that her death will potentially alert the authorities to the fact that somebody else was in on the assassination plot, but Pavel replies that they will definitely be alerted should she remember where she saw him last. He agrees to track her to her destination and wait for the minister's orders before proceeding. 08:08:52...08:08:53...08:08:54... 08:13:04 President Taylor and Jamot join Dalia and Kayla Hassan in one of the base's lounges. The President embraces both women, saying that she can't begin to express how sorry she is. Dalia greets Jamot and conveys that, in the last hours of his life, one of her husband's greatest regrets was his treatment of the minister. Kayla asks about the man who murdered her father; Taylor explains that he is in custody and will live to stand trial for his crimes, then asks Kayla to excuse the three of them, as they have an important matter to discuss. President Taylor tells Dalia that she spent most of the last year working with President Hassan against difficult odds to bring the IRK parliament to the negotiation table, and now that he is dead, someone with his vision and strength needs to take the reins. Dalia is stunned when Jamot, having consulted with the delegation and cabinet back home, names her as the best person to do this. He explains that she has always been popular among the people, and now, as a martyr's wife, the Council of Guardians will have no choice but to recognize her as Hassan's successor. Mrs. Hassan is highly reluctant, but Taylor makes her see that without a unifying leader, everything her husband worked for would be for nothing. Dalia reveals that, despite their long troubled marriage, she never stopped loving Omar nor believing in the cause of better relations for the west; if it is the will of her people, she will take his place at the peace conference. Taylor thanks the First Lady, and the two women agree to announce the decision together at the United Nations. Taylor leaves and orders Tim Woods to announce to the delegates that the conference will resume at the United Nations. Woods asks whether to implement the "changes" at CTU that they had previously discussed; she tells him to defer to his judgment on that matter. Cole Ortiz arrives at CTU and gives Hastings an update on Jack's departure and Samir's status. Just then, Hastings receives a call from Wilson, while Chloe O'Brian receives one from Tim Woods. 08:18:13 Chloe is surprised when Woods reveals that he wants to speak directly to her rather than Hastings. He explains that the foreign dignitaries will be returning to the UN shortly to resume the peace talks; his main concern is whether CTU can handle security for the process, as they have been infiltrated by a mole and made several critical mistakes throughout the night. Woods plans to remove Brian Hastings as director and instate her on a provisional basis, pointing to her history at the L.A. branch and her role in the Sangala crisis as proof that she is the most experienced person for the job. She protests, saying that none of what happened was Mr. Hastings' fault, but he replies that Division has already made the decision and is currently informing Hastings of the change in command. Chloe goes up the stairs to Hastings' office just as he gets off the phone. She says that she doesn't feel it's right for them to put all the blame on him, but he admits to making mistakes; he recruited Dana Walsh into CTU, and everything that happened as a result was his responsibility. He tells her they need to review command protocols before he has to leave. 08:21:06 Jack and Renee arrive back at Jack's apartment. Jack goes to make coffee, while Renee looks around, and notices a picture of Jack's granddaughter. Renee asks her name; he tells her, saying that Kim named her after her mother. Renee turns and tells Jack that both of them have said things in the moment tonight, and she doesn't want him to feel obligated to any promises that he made. Jack goes over to her and silences her protests with a kiss, which lengthens into a passionate embrace. Renee jumps up into his arms while he carries her into the next room. Elsewhere, an elderly office worker hears a door opening and calls out, asking who's there. When nobody answers, he goes to investigate, only to be stabbed in the heart and killed by Pavel. The assassin goes to the window and uses a rifle scope to survey Jack's building. After a moment, he catches sight of a mirror inside one of the rooms, on which he can see Jack and Renee in bed together. 08:23:25...08:23:26...08:23:27... 08:27:43 President Taylor asks her aide Susan to take her briefcase to Marine One, then send in Minister Novakovich. The two shake hands, then Novakovich asks the President about the briefing from Tim Woods about Taylor's plan to resume the peace process. She explains, as she planned to announce to the General Assembly, that Dalia Hassan will take her husband's place as the IRK delegate. Their parliament is currently calling an emergency session to ratify her as provisional President. Novakovich doubts that installing her as a figurehead will do anything to quell the instability in Kamistan, and again Taylor suspects that he actively does not want the agreement to succeed. She offers to call President Suvarov to address his concerns directly, but Novakovich assures her that he is fully enabled to speak for the official position of the Russian state in this matter. He announces that in light of recent events, Russia will decline to sign the accord, and wishes her good day before leaving. Taylor leaves, and tells Secret Service agent Peters that she needs to see Ethan Kanin immediately. 08:30:54 In the base's medical wing, Dr. Wynan tells the Secretary of State that he managed to remove a blockage from his coronary artery, and there was less heart muscle damage than expected. Kanin jokes that he's a "tough son of a bitch," and is glad to hear that he'll be able to resume his duties. The President arrives and asks to speak to him alone. Ethan compliments the President on her plan to install Dalia as Omar Hassan's successor, calling it "inspired," but Taylor worries that the Russians are using the change in power as an excuse to pull out of the conference. Knowing that Ethan was the one who brought them to the table, she asks if there is any way to keep them there. Considering, Ethan notes that there may be someone who can help them: Charles Logan. Taylor reels in distaste, saying that the man remains a criminal even if he was pardoned. Kanin admits that he feels the same, but the former President has a uniquely close relationship with Moscow, and in fact has been leaving messages at his office since learning of the Russians' reticence. Apparently, Logan has information that may be useful in keeping the Russians at the table, and Kanin suggests that she at least hear him out. At CTU, Brian Hastings leaves his office for the last time and asks for everyone's attention. He admits that he has never been good at goodbyes, but expresses that it has been an honor to work with each and every person under his command. Division Command is vetting possible replacements, but until then he expects them to show Chloe O'Brian, the provisional replacement, the same loyalty and commitment they have shown him. Chloe walks Hastings to the exit, saying that despite their rough start she eventually enjoyed working with him. He returns her thanks, noting that things might have turned out differently if he had listened to her earlier. He shakes her hand, saying that he'll be in a briefing at Division should she have any questions. A guard says that he has Cole Ortiz on the line about a situation in Medical, but Hastings gives it to Chloe, saying "this one's all yours," then heads for his car. Cole reports that Samir Mehran has just gone into cardiac arrest, and the doctors are trying to stabilize him. The doctors attempt to use an EKG to revive him, to no avail. Chloe arrives, and reveals to Cole that Hastings just left, leaving her in charge. She asks whether Samir was out of Cole's sight at any time during the transfer; he admits that he was gone for a few minutes at the site, but doubts that he could have taken something to kill himself. Chloe orders a full toxicology panel, saying that somebody else could have killed him during that time. 08:35:38...08:35:39...08:35:40... 08:39:55 Back at McGuire Air Force Base, Minister Jamot begins to warn Dalia that few conservative members of their delegation may continue to resist her as the succeeding President of the IRK. He suggests that perhaps they both may be able to persuade them. Suddenly, a knock is heard as Kayla enters into the room. As Jamot excuses himself from the room, he expresses his sympathy to Kayla for her father's death. She graciously thanks him as he imparts that he'll rendezvous with both of them back at the UN. After hearing this, Kayla is now confused as she believes that they were supposed to be heading back home to Kamistan. In response, Dalia informs Kayla that new developments have come forth to the surface which will keep them in the US. Kayla is curious as to why both President Taylor and Minister Jamot desired to speak with her privately. Dalia then reveals to her that the purpose of their private meeting was to convince her to complete her husband's mission. However, Kayla is still bewildered and therefore demands to know more details. Dalia explains to her that her party wishes to appoint her as the new President of the IRK. Upon hearing this, Kayla is dismayed to learn that her mother has accepted the seat of the Presidency. However, Dalia brushes off her concerns and argues that Kamistan is under the verge of a coup d'état by those responsible for President Hassan's murder. Dalia protests that someone must lead their country, but Kayla does not believe that her mother can defeat their enemies. Dalia attempts to persuade her daughter that the signing of the peace agreement will deal a heavy blow to their opposition, but Kayla still fears that her mother will be killed. Dalia silences her and tells her that although the decision was a difficult one, it was ultimately hers to make. She further adds that she needs her daughter's support, not doubts, to help her become strong. 08:42:16 At the UN, President Taylor hangs up after speaking with the press secretary. She walks over to talk with Tim Woods and alerts him that the Russians have already begun their announcement to the press of their decision to depart from the peace agreement. Tim Woods notifies to her that former President Charles Logan has arrived at the UN and that he is waiting in the conference room. President Taylor meets with President Logan in the conference room. He begins the conversation by offering his condolences for the death of President Hassan; she thanks him. However, despite his complaint, she wishes to speak with him privately and orders his executive assistant Jason Pillar to excuse himself out of the room. After he leaves, President Taylor reminds Logan that she's only meeting with him due to the accreditation of her trusted advisor Ethan Kanin. Logan already knows that the Russian government refuses to recognize Dalia Hassan as a legitimate successor and therefore is pulling away from the peace talks. He reminds her that he has close friends in Moscow, and boasts that he's more appreciated in Moscow than in his own country. President Taylor quickly rebukes him by reminding him to the fact that he did not commit treason under Moscow's jurisdiction. President Taylor asks Logan if he has the charisma to convince the Russian delegation to resume the peace talks. Logan assures President Taylor that he can succeed at this. When Taylor asks him how he plans to sway them, Logan simply responds by claiming he will be able to exercise some leverage. However, President Taylor doesn't trust him, but Logan guarantees that no laws will be broken and that his plan will not defame her, nor the Presidency. As Logan begins to emphasize the historical importance of the peace treaty in the wake of the Russian opposition, Taylor furiously alleges that his agenda is ultimately about repairing his reputation. To provide an example, President Taylor reminisces how he was involved in a conspiracy to assassinate David Palmer. Although Logan admits that he made terrible mistakes, he gives her an ultimatum of dwelling in the past or allowing him to help her resuscitate the peace treaty. Reluctantly, President Taylor agrees as Logan asks to arrange a meeting with Mikhail Novakovich. Nevertheless, Taylor sternly warns him not to betray her trust. 08:47:36...08:47:37...08:47:38... 08:51:54 Jack and Renee lay in bed together, spent, as Jack laughs that he is extremely thirsty. He offers to bring her something to drink, then gets dressed, while Renee lays her hand on the scars on his back. Across the street, Pavel watches as Jack leaves the bedroom and heads across the living room; Renee remains in bed, visible in the mirror but out of firing range. Jack's cell phone starts ringing, and Renee sees that it is Chloe O'Brian. He tells her to let it ring, but she picks up anyway. At CTU, Chloe fills Renee in on Samir Mehran's death. The toxicology panel found an unidentified compound in his bloodstream, suggesting that someone at the scene injected him to keep him from talking. Renee remembers seeing an EMT who resembled somebody from her time undercover, but with all that was happening she didn't take much notice. She tells Chloe to send Renee her FBI case files relating to Red Square so she can try to find him in the surveillance photos. Wrapping herself in the bedsheet, she leaves the room to tell Jack about the situation, but is silenced by the sound of the window breaking, followed by choking. Turning, Jack sees the bullet hole, then Renee lying on the ground halfway out of the bedroom door. Yelling, he runs to her, then is forced to the ground by a hail of bullets from the assassin. Jack manages to get inside the room, then tells Chloe that Renee was just shot by a sniper, and to notify a trauma team at St. Andrew's. Seeing the wound in her chest, he tells Renee to hold on, then picks her up and, dodging more shots, runs with her to the front door, while Pavel realizes his quarry has escaped and prepares to change position. Jack sprints down several flights of stairs to the lobby, while the assassin races across the office to find another vantage point. Heading for the exit, Jack warns the other residents about the sniper outside and tells them to call 911. He and Renee enter a waiting taxi out front; Pavel prepares to take another shot, but is unable to do so before they are out of sight in the cab. In the taxi, Jack holds Renee and begs her to stay with him, then orders the driver to get to St. Andrew's and do whatever he has to. Ignoring a red light, the taxi swerves in and out of other cars on the way to the hospital. 08:56:16 Chloe notifies the hospital to expect Renee and tells them to give her priority care, then orders Arlo Glass to access satellite surveillance of Jack's building at 1145 West 18th Street. Arlo is stunned to learn what has happened, wondering why anyone would want to have Renee killed. At St. Andrew's Hospital, surgeons rush out with a stretcher to greet the taxi, helping Renee on, while Jack tells her she's going to be alright. The doctors run with her into the operating room, while Jack is forced to wait outside, looking horrified. Split screen: Jack walks to a nearby chair and sits down, watching the doors to the emergency room. Dalia Hassan arrives at the United Nations, and greets the members of her delegation. President Taylor enters the empty council chamber and leans against a chair. An aide at the Russian embassy brings Mikhail Novakovich a memo, which he reads with a confused expression. Charles Logan sits in a limousine en route, looking out the window and smirking at his assistant. Chloe dials a number on her cell phone. Chloe asks Jack how Renee is doing; "not good," he says. She reports that satellite imagery confirms that shots were fired from the office building across from Jack's apartment, and the police just found a body at the scene, but there's no sign where the shooter went. Jack asks Chloe what she and Renee were talking about, so Chloe tells him about Samir's murder and Renee's suspicion that she recognized a med tech from her time in the Russian mob. Jack asks Chloe what she found the Red Square file, just as he notices a nurse come out of the ER. Stunned, Jack hangs up, while the lead surgeon comes out and informs him that there was too much arterial damage and blood loss; they were unable to save her. Dumbstruck, Jack enters the operating room, and goes over to Renee's body. Starting to tear up, he leans over her and kisses her forehead, then leans his head on hers, sobbing in grief. (Silent clock) 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Gabrielle Madé as Surgeon Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Susan (as "Presidential Aide Susan") * Jonathan Strait as Dr. Wynan (as "Doctor (Kanin's)") * Reggie Jordan as CTU Doctor * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as CTU Guard * Rolando Boyce as Surgeon * Antonio Elias as EMT #1 * Liz Loza as Nurse * Scott Dawson as Businessman (credit only) Production staff Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': I'll be in Hastings' office...er...my office. *'Charles Logan': This is my executive assistant: Jason Pillar. I assure you he can be trusted. *'Allison Taylor': Forgive me if I don't give much weight to your endorsement; he needs to leave. *'Jack Bauer' (after having sex with Renee): I am so thirsty. Background information and notes * This is the second episode to use a silent clock back-to-back with another episode, the other being "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" and 24: Redemption. This is also the only time that consecutive silent clocks have occurred within the same season. * "Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am" and this episode mark the first time that two members of the main cast have died in consecutive episodes. * Former regular cast member Gregory Itzin returns in this episode as former President Charles Logan after an absence of 51 episodes. * There are a number of parallels between Renee Walker's death and Teri Bauer's murder at the end of Season 1. Both were in a relationship with Jack at the time they died, and both were targeted because they knew too much about their respective killer's identity. Before shooting them with a silenced gun, their killers indicated to a co-conspirator over the phone that they wished to see Jack Bauer dead as well (Nina Myers spoke to Victor Drazen and Pavel spoke to Mikhail Novakovich). Jack later avenged both their deaths by killing their assassins. In addition, both Teri and Renee reluctantly slept with other men in the 24 hours before their deaths (Teri allowed Eli Stram to rape her and Renee had sex with Vladimir Laitanan during an undercover operation), and then killed those men shortly afterwards with weapons they had obtained from them (a gun and a bread knife respectively). Both of the women's deaths were honored with a silent clock, and Jack cried and kissed them on the forehead when he saw their dead bodies. * The music that plays while Jack is crying at the end of this episode, is similar to the music in the last scene between Jack and Renee in Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am. * The only scene featuring McGuire Air Force Base's exterior was taken from the 2001 film, Black Hawk Down. * Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am (Renee's first appearance) and this episode both involved Renee being near a window when a sniper fired through it. * This is the only episode of the season not to feature Katee Sackhoff (as Dana Walsh) before her character's death. * After Pavel stabs the elderly man in the building opposite Jack's apartment, no blood is visible on his knife. See also Day 817 817 817